The Digital Heroes
by clank2662
Summary: Hard to explain but read the story to understand. In 2035 a war between good in evil has taken a side for the worst and now four people are sent back in time to prepare and prevent this terrible war from happening. Rukato, Takari, Taiora and a double OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Digimon Fanfiction…. So give me constructive criticism please and no flames for my pairings.**

**2035, Tokyo, Japan, Real World**

**It's been 10 years since all the remaining quadrants of the digital world collapsed together. 7 years before that the South and East collapsed to form the southeastern quadrant and the north and west quadrants collapsed together to create the northwestern quadrant. 5 years before that all the Digidestined meet in the center of the digital world in the Sovereigns' plane. **

**(A past event to explain what's happening now)**

**The Digidestined, ****Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Jeri Katou, Suzie Wong, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Ai and Mako, Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi,** **Kōichi Kimura, Marcus Damon,** **Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Keenan Crier, Garis Tomanara, and his friends, all meet at the Sovereigns' plane after a group of Dark Digimon attacked the real world in their quadrant. They made a plan, which only if the battles continued for a couple of years they would collapse the quadrants so there were only two quadrants. At first the plan worked when they were forced to collapse the quadrants but then, the dark Digimon gained more power and then they collapsed all the quadrants. It caused all the Digidestined and other humans who befriended Digimon to fight the dark Digimon. And the Digidestined came up with a plan to prevent everything from happening to their world, four people were selected to return back in time and train the Digidestined to be prepared for the up and coming battles. The selected four were, Garis Tomanara and his partner Veemon, Karis Compalara and her partner Dracomon, Serra Conatara with her partner Monodramon, and Cameron Kolasa and his partner Coronamon, were the chosen four. Garis to the Tamer's world, Karis to the original Digidestined world, Serra to the Data squad's world, and Cameron to Takuya's world. This is where we start; Garis is in a warp hole on his way to the Tamer's world in 2006. **

"DemiVeemon" said Garis, a boy with short spikey brown hair and blue eyes.

DemiVeemon, A small little dinosaur like Digimon pooped its head out of Garis' backpack, "What's up Garis?"

"We're almost at our destination. I can't wait to see Karis again in a couple of years" said Garis.

"Well first, we have to get the Tamer's their Digimon back first" said DemiVeemon.

"Right and the Digi gate is at Guilmon's hideout" said Garis.

"Yep" said DemiVeemon. A bright light appeared at the end of the warp hole and Garis and DemiVeemon came out outside of the school that Takato and the rest of the Tamer's went to.

The bell rang and Garis leaned against the fence until Takato, Henry, Rika, and the rest of the Tamers walked out of the school courtyard.

"Takato Matsuki" said Garis.

Takato turned around and looked at Garis. Garis walked over to him, and held his hand out, "The name's Garis Tomanara, and I need to talk to you" Takato shook Garis' hand and told his friends he'd catch up with them in a minute. Rika eyed Garis then walked away with her friends.

"So, what's up?" asked Takato.

"Do you miss Guilmon?" asked Garis.

"Ove- Wait how do yo-" started Takato. "Know about Guilmon? You told me about him in the future ,and what I could show you a way to get him and all the other Digimon back?" asked Garis.

"How?" said Takato.

"Get your friends and meet me at Guilmon's hideout and I'll show you, bring your D-Arcs as well" said Garis.

"Ok, what are we gonna do?" asked Takato, "What do you know about the digital world?"

"A lot actually, DemiVeemon" said Garis, then DemiVeemon pooped his head out of the top of Garis' backpack. "Hello friend" said DemiVeemon.

"Wow, a Digimon" said Takato.

"Yeah, so do you want your partner back or not?" asked Garis.

"Ok, we'll be there" said Takato.

**Well I'm not sure if this is a good start or not but it's the best I could do for right now, If you want to help then PM me. Please favorite, Follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu and, Kenta meet Garis and DemiVeemon in front of Guilmon's hideout.

"So are you all ready?" asked Garis.

"Yes" said everyone and then they walked thru the Digi-gate and to the lowest point in the digital world. As soon as they arrived Kazu said, "We should split up"

"No, that's a terrible idea. If you were attacked by a digimon who would save you or protect you? No one cause you don't have any digimon with you" said Garis, "I'm the only one with a digimon so we stick together"

They walked thru the digital desert for miles and spotted a shaded area near a rock formation when, DemiVeemon said, "Garis there's a two digimon heading this way and there's some near that rock formation"

"Got it" said Garis, as he pulled out a rectangular device that he slapped onto his right forearm.

"Run for the rock formation, we got incoming digimon" said Garis as he pushed a button on the device and DemiVeemon digivolved to Veemon.

Rika looked in surprise and ran to the rock formation. Garis pulled out a card from his pocket and prepared to swipe it.

"Ok, **Digi-modify Digivolution activate"**

"He's going to digivolve into ExVeemon" said Kazu.

**Veemon digivolve to…. Veedramon**

A blue wingless dragon at almost the same size as Greymon stood in place of Veemon had been standing. Then two digimon charged Veedramon.

"Meramon, flame digimon, Champion level, virus type; Blue Meramon, flame digimon, ultimate level, virus type. No problems, Veedramon destroy them" said Garis.

"V-Breath Arrow MAX!" said Veedramon as he shot a massive blast of fire at Meramon, who was sent flying back. Blue Meramon charged and attacks with, "Frost knuckles" Veedramon skitters back.

"Veedramon, you want to biomerge?" asked Garis with a smile.

Veedramon dedigivolved to Veemon and said, "Of course"

Garis put his right arm across his chest and said "Biomerge activate"

**Veemon Biomerge to….. UlforceVeedramon**

A giant bipedal dragon in blue armor stood was standing were Garis had been. From a distance, Takato and the others gasped as they had climbed the rock formation to watch the battle.

UlforceVeedramon charged BlueMeramon and extended his Ulforce Saber from his right V-Bracelet and stabbed Blue Meramon with it. BlueMeramon turned to data and UlforceVeedramon turned to Meramon, who was charging towards him. "Shining V-Force" shouted UlforceVeedramon as a beam of energy was shot out of the V on his chest plate and hit Meramon and turned him to data.

Then Garis (UlforceVeedramon) flew over to the Tamers and looked behind the rock formation and saw Terriormon, Lopmon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon, Leomon and, Impmon.

"Hey guys, some of your partners are behind the rock" said Garis.

The Tamers ran behind the rocks and Henry, Kazu and, Kenta ran to their digimon and hugged them.  
Garis demerged from Veemon and reached into his backpack and pulled out a remote.

"Ok, everyone but, me, Takato and, Rika must return to the real world" said Garis.

"But, how?" asked Henry.

Garis pointed the remote away from the group and pressed a button and a digi-gate appeared.

"Go, we'll return when we have found Guilmon and Renamon" said Garis.

"Ok, We'll see you then" said Henry holding his hand out and shaking Garis' hand.

The Tamers excluding Takato and Rika walked thru the digi-gate and Garis closed it.

"So, you ready for some real excitement?" asked Garis smiling.

**Sorry for making these short but, NOONE IS REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing location to north quadrant…**

It's been two years since TK and Kari last spoke to each other and they were nearing their last year of high school and now a new threat has emerged.

Karis sighed as she got up and left her math class for the end of the school day. She spotted Kari going to her locker with a downed look on her face.

She walked over to Kari and said, "Kari, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Kari.

"Kari, I've known you for 2 years now. I know your lying to me" said Karis.

"It's TK he made out with Amanda in front of me" said Kari.

"Ooohh, come on" said Karis.

"Where we going?" asked Kari.

"To see TK" said Karis.

"Why?"

"So you can hit him and I can punch Amanda" said Karis with an evil looking smile.

"Ok" said Kari.

So Kari and Karis walked to TK's last class and saw Amanda (Nickname is a bad word that I can't say) and TK making out.

Karis looked over at Kari as her face turned blood red and she walked away.

Karis cracked her knuckles and was about to enter the room when her D-Arc Terminal or DAT, went off.

Beep beep beep

Karis looked at it and a message was displayed on it. "Digimon nearby"

"Identify" said Karis.

"Lilithmon, Mega level"

"There's no digimon anywhere" said Karis and ran after Kari.

"Kari, wait up" shouted Karis.

"What now!?" shouted Kari.

"We got a nearby digimon" said Karis.

"So?"

"It's near TK, and it's a mega and a very evil digimon" said Karis.

"Ok so?"

Karis quickly backhanded Kari and Kari looked at Karis in shock.

"The digimon is Lilithmon and she is preying on TK. So unless you want him to die I suggest you get you butt in gear and we take her out" said Karis.

"But did you have to hit me?" said Kari rubbing her cheek.

"Cause you had a stupid moment, so lets go" said Karis and ran off back towards TK.

**Sorry but I had to change the Pov cause its gonna take a while to find Renamon and Guilmon**


	4. Chapter 4

Karis and Kari raced to the classroom when they hear explosions.

"TK!" shouted Kari.

As they neared the room TK was thrown out of the doorway and smashed into the wall and then fell on to the floor unconscious.

Kari quickly ran over to TK and checked to see if he was ok.

"Dracomon!" shouted Karis as a small dragon ran out from one of the school janitor rooms and ran to Karis.

"**Digi-Modify…. Warp Digivolution activate"**

**Dracomon warp digivolve to… Slayerdramon**

A dragon in Chrome Digizoid armor was standing in place of Dracomon.

He pulled out his sword Fragarach, which caught ablaze as it was drawn from its sheath.

"Lilithmon! You'll pay!" shouted Karis as Slayerdramon charged.

"Rising Dragon Slash Wave" shouted Slayerdramon as he shots a beam of energy at Lilithmon from his sword.

Lilithmon easily dodged the attack and appeared right in front of Slayerdramon. "What!?"

"Nazar Nail!" shouted Lilithmon as she stabbed Slayerdramon with her Nazar Nail claw.

Slayerdramon dedigivolved to Dracomon and slammed into the wall. "Dracomon" shouted Karis as she ran towards her partner.

"Now for Light to fade from this world forever!" said Lilithmon, "Nazar Nail"

Lilithmon thrusted her Nazar Nail claw at Kari, who gasped and backed up.

TK's eyes shot open and he grabbed the claw.

"What?" said Lilithmon?

"TK, you're ok" said Kari.

TK did not respond to Kari but said, "Patamon digivolve"

**Patamon dark warp digivolve to…. ShadowSeraphimon**

"ShadowSeraphimon destroy!" shouted TK.

Kari ran in front of TK and gasped as his eyes were red with rage.

"Strike of the seven dark stars" shouted ShadowSeraphimon as he threw the seven black orbs at Lilithmon, who cried out in pain.

"TK, stop this!" said Kari.

TK stared at Lilithmon with rage.

Lilithmon batted aside ShadowSeraphimon and charged Kari and TK. TK came to his senses and quickly pushed them down but Lilithmon's Nazar Nail hit TK in the side and drew blood.

Kari looked in horror as TK screamed in pain. ShadowSeraphimon screamed in pain as well.

Anger, Pain, Sadness welled up inside Kari, but then rage and revenge came into Kari's mind.

"Gatomon, digivolve!" shouted Kari.

**Gatomon dark digivolve to…. Ophanimon Falldown mode**

Ophanimon in black armor with a scythe cover in dark flames in her hand and bat-like wings.

"Flame Hellscythe!" shouted Ophanimon as she swung her scythe at Lilithmon, who barely dodged it. Ophanimon kept on swinging her Hellscythe at Lilithmon until Lilithmon disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"It's been fun Ophanimon but, maybe we'll have more fun next time" said Lilithmon as her voice disappeared.

Karis looked around at the devastation the digimon had caused. Nearly half the school had been destroyed in this battle, but no one lost their lives. Karis knew that soon theses battle would be live-or-death battles.

Karis walked over to Kari and helped TK up and took him to the nearby hospital.

Thoughts running thru scenarios on how to explain this to everyone but, on top of a nearby building a man smiled as two small digimon walked up next to him. "Soon, Karis, we will see each other agin"

**Who is this mysterious person and how does he know Karis find out on the Next chapter of Digital Heroes…**

**Correction on the time line thing they went back to 2006 not 2013 sorry for the error.**

**So read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is mystery man's back story before arrive in 2003**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Darkness was all around the world. The sun was never seen since the dark digimon entered our world. I, Mark Compalara, have led the charge against these horrible monsters since the beginning. I thought today would be like any other day since we sent our friends back in time, but I was wrong.

"All squads report in" I said from our HQ on top of the Tokyo Tower.

"Commandramon squads 1 thru 4 here, we are in position" said one of the squad leaders.

"Sealsdramon, what's your ETA?"

"We'll be in position in 2 minutes, sir" said the voice on the radio.

"Tankdramon, are you in position?" I asked over the radio.

"Yes sir" said a deep voice.

"Sir, Pteramon and Wingdramon squads are on standby" said a Tony, one of my commanders in chiefs.

"Roger that Tony. All squads begin the assault"

"Commandramon engaging hostile targets" said the Commandramon leader. Gun fire was heard over the radio and as I looked out at the city, explosions began to rock the city.

"Pteramon, take off and provide air support to the ground troops" I said over the radio.

"Yes sir, all Pteramon taking off" said the commander.

Fighter jets and Pteramon flew by and started doing dive bombing runs on the enemy positions.

"Sir incoming Airdramon!" said one of the officers.

"Pteramon engage them!" Said Tony.

"Yes sir"

The Pteramon turned and engaged the flying dragon snakes.

"Missile storm!" shouted a Pteramon as it flew by the HQ and destroyed one of the Airdramon.

The HQ shook as a large blast hit it.

"What was that?" I shouted.

"It's Machinedramon! He's attacking the HQ" said Tony.

"Tankdramon, open fire on Machinedramon" I shouted into the radio.

"Striver Cannon" shouted the Tankdramon as they fired a barrage of missiles and artillery at Machinedramon.

"That got him" said Tony.

The HQ shook again as it was hit by another attack.

"What?" said Tony in disbelief as Machinedramon was still standing after that barrage of attacks?

"Giga Cannon" shouted Machinedramon as he fired his Giga Cannons at the HQ again.

"Sir, we can't with stand another attack that like" said one of the officers.

"Sir, we have to get you to the warp chamber" said Tony.

"What! Why?" I said.

"Because, it's a contingency plan if we were to lose this building, you were to be sent back with Dorumon, Ryuudamon and, Dracomon to help your sister" said Tony.

"No, this is my home"

"Sir, our home is lost. Go back in time and prevent this from happening" said Tony.

"Alright then, let's go. All forces engage all enemy forces. I leave you under the command of Commander Tony" I said over the radio.

"Let's go Tony"

I warped back in time to 2003 and saw my sister get beaten by Lilithmon. I under stood why I was sent back now. To prevent the death of my sister…

**So how do ya'll like it? Interesting huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoyed the background story on Mark Compalara as much as I enjoyed writing. So I'm writing this chapter on a character that is about to meet his digimon partner, Huckmon, in America and then moving to Japan. (He was a digidestined that never found his partner)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

A boy walks out of his parents' house in St Augustine, Florida. He has a light build of muscle on him and a scar that goes thru his left eyebrow and ends at the bridge of his nose and a pair of glasses on. Its February and it's a bit chilly so he's wearing one of his favorite shirts, a brown shirt with skulls near the armpit area with Fleur-de-lis wrapping around it and black sleeves with a skull and crossbones at the base of the sleeve, a cross, and a star(in order from the wrist up). He had on black jeans and a pair of black and grey airspeed footwear shoes on. He also had a D-Arc Terminal on his arm. He walked outside pass the palm tree and oak tree in his front yard to his white 2001 Ford Explorer Sport. He walked around and checked the tires before looking up at the sky. He looked down at his D-Arc Terminal and wondered, '_Why did I get a digivice but no partner'._

He looked back up at the sky and saw the sky split open and saw the digital world. He looked up in shock. Of course he'd seen it once before 3 years when he heard on the news about a town in Japan was surrounded by fog for no apparent reason and that's when he saw it outside his house after arguing with his little sister, Elizabeth, about there being a whole other world. He had gone outside to calm down but instead he saw the sky open up to a digital code and a light shot down to him as his D-Arc Terminal. He looked up and saw may other lights fly out of the opening in the sky but none near him.

He stared at the opening in shock and he heard a voice, "Hello there" said the voice. It sounded sort of like him but a little younger.

"Who are you and where are you?" said the boy, looking around.

A light shot out of the opening in the sky and landed in front of him. The boy covered his eyes as the object was really bright. As the brightness went away a small four legged armored dragon stood in front of the boy.

The mini dragon smiled at the boy, "Hi, my name's Huckmon. I'm your digimon partner. It's nice to finally meet you friend" said the mini dragon.

"Y-you're the voice I heard", said the boy.

The mini dragon digimon nodded. "Wow, finally, I have my very own digimon partner" said the boy.

"Yeah" said Huckmon, "Well, if I'm your partner I need to know your name"

The boy held his hand out to Huckmon, "My name's Garrett Ricardo, it's nice to finally meet you, Huckmon"

**(Line break)**

A few weeks have passed since Garrett met Huckmon. They found and defeat a Tyrannomon before it could destroy a Kia car dealership and the neighboring Nissan dealership. They defeated a large number of Scubamon that attacked St Augustine Beach with the help of his friends, Alex Thomason and his partner, Commandramon; and James Biocrocis and his partner BlackGabumon. Since then Garrett, Alex and, James have become close friends until the day of graduation. The boys had completed graduation and went to their hangout near Garrett's house in the woods. They brought sodas with them for themselves and their digimon. They talked and reminisced on memories from the past year and a half.

"Well guys, what are we going to do now?" asked Garrett.

"I don't know man but, I know we'll always be friends" said Alex. James nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we can always contact each other on our D-Arc Terminals" said James, holding his right arm up with his D-Arc Terminal on it.

"Yeah" said Garrett. He looked over at their digimon and frowned, "But what about them? We can't always keep them hidden"

"Your right" said James.

Then, an idea came to Garrett's head and then asked, "Hey, you remember when that weird stuff was going on in Japan?"

"Yeah, how could we forget it was all over the news for like half a year" said Alex.

"Yeah, well I got three tickets to go anywhere in the world and I got a quarter of a million dollars" said Garrett.

"I can speak in Japanese, Kon'nichiwa watashi no namaedesu" said James.

"Wow didn't know that, and I got some friends in Japan that could probably help us" said Alex.

"Great, so we're all going to Japan then?" asked Garrett.

"Definitely" said Alex.

"Of course we going with you" said James.

Garrett smiled, "Ok pack your things, I'll get our tickets. Don't forget your passport, birth certificate, and other important documents"

**(A week later)**

"Well guys, welcome to Japan" said Garis as they stood outside Tokyo Airport looking at the sky.

"Hey can we get out of here now?" said one of Garrett's suitcases.

"No not yet, we just have to get to our apartment and then you can get out" said Alex.

The suitcase growled and stayed silent until they arrived at their apartment at Highton View Terrace.

As soon as they got the suitcases in the Digimon jumped out and started stretching their legs.

"Well guys, there's another reason why I wanted to come to Japan" said Garrett.

"Let me guess, you got in to Toyo University?" said James.

"How'd you know?" asked Garrett.

"Because, I did too" said James.

"Hey don't forget about me" said Alex.

They all pulled out their acceptance letters and saw why they got accepted.

"Wait, does that say…" said Garrett.

"No way" said James.

"How did they know?" said Alex.

"Digital monster course?" they said in unison.

"The scholarship covers use for a 4 year degree" said James.

"Yeah but, I want to know more about this Digital Monsters course" said Garrett.

"Me too" said Alex.

"Ok, well tomorrow we'll be getting over jet lag so, Friday, that day after tomorrow we'll go to the University and learn more about this class" said James.

"Ok then, let's get unpacked then" said Garrett.

**(Two days later)**

The boys stood at the front of Tokyo University, a huge building that looked similar to Harvard.

"Well, let's go" said James.

Garrett looked out of the corner of his eye and saw their digimon following them in trench coats. He chuckled a little.

They walked into the main office and James asked the lady in the office where the Digital Monster Classes were.

"Go over to the elevator and go to the seventh floor, first room on your left" said the lady.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, thank you very much" said James.

They walked over and got in the elevator with their digimon and got out on the seventh floor and walked into the Digital Monster class and were shock at what they saw.

They saw about 15 to 20 students in the class and each one of them had a digimon. They stood there in shock until the teacher walked over to them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the teacher.

"Ummm…" said James.

"We were accepted into Tokyo for this class" said Garrett.

"Oh our first American students, I see you have digimon so I did choose the right ones" said the teacher with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"You can call me Professor or Gennai" said the teacher, "Now have your digimon take off those trench coats, they look very hot under them"

Their digimon quickly took off their trench coats and started to relax.

"So what is this class about?" Garrett asked.

"Good question my boy, in this class we are learning and teaching about the digital world to the rest of the world and protecting it as well" said Gennai.

"Wow, it sounds like what we tried to do back in America huh James?" said Alex, lightly elbowing James in the side to get his attention.

"Yeah it is" said James looking around the room.

The room was magnificent. It had that old TV college classroom setting but, it was more colorful and there were people smiling and having fun with their digimon. Garrett glanced to the far side of the room and saw a girl with glasses and dark red hair that ended at her shoulders. She was wearing a maroon t-shirt and blue jeans. Garrett looked around her but he didn't see a digimon near her. He frowned.

"That's Clair Falcona, she received a digivice but never received a partner digimon" said Gennai, "Well, if you excuse me we're about to start class, so find a seat please"

Garrett walked over and sat next to Clair and smiled at her but, she just grunted and looked away from him. He shrugged and paid attention to the lesson

**(After class)**

Garrett, Alex and, James all were smiling and were walking back to their apartment when there was an explosion outside the campus.

"Let's go" the said in unison as their digimon came running up next to them.

They ran outside the campus and saw an Allomon, a Gigadramon and, a Megadramon attacking a group of about 7 people with small digimon.

"We gotta help them" said Alex.

"Guys, you ready to digivolve?" Garrett asked the digimon, who nodded in reply.

"**Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"** shouted the boys as they swiped a Digivolution card thru their D-Arc Terminals.

**Huckmon digivolve to…. BaoHuckmon**

**Commandramon digivolve to…. Sealsdramon**

**BlackGabumon digivolve to…. BlackGarurumon**

A larger version of Huckmon stood in place of Huckmon; as a robotic looking ninja called Sealsdramon took the place of Commandramon; and a large black wolf took the place of BlackGabumon.

BaoHuckmon lead the charge and slashed at Allomon with his "Teen Blade" attack from his claws.

"Howling Blaster" shouted BlackGarurumon as he shot a jet of blue flames at Megadramon.

"Scouter Monoeye" said Sealsdramon, as his robotic eye moved and located Gigadramon's weak points.

Sealsdramon charged and used his knife to slash at Gigadramon's weak points but, Gigadramon dodged his attacks.

"Want a bigger weapon Sealsdramon?" asked Alex.

"You bet" said Sealsdramon.

"**Digi-Modify! Commandramon's assault rifle activate" **said Alex as he swiped another card thru his D-Arc Terminal.

An assault rifle appeared in Sealsdramon's hand. Sealsdramon pointed it at Gigadramon, "M16 assassin!" shouted Sealsdramon as he fired the M16 assault rifle. The bullets flew out and hit Gigadramon's wings and he went plummeting down to the ground. Alex looked over at the group of kids and looked in shock as he saw them fighting another digimon, SkullSatamon on equal footing.

"Flamedramon, get him" said the only boy in the group with goggles on his head.

"Fire Rockets" shouted the blue digimon with flame like armor over him, as he shot fireballs at SkullSatamon from his three clawed hand.

"Halsemon" shouted the tallest girl.

"Tempest Wing!" shouted the red four legged bird like digimon, as he shot two blasts of red energy from his wings at SkullSatamon.

"Digmon" shouted a small boy in the group.

"Gold rush" shouted a yellow beetle like digimon with drills on two of his four hands and a drill for a mouth, as he shot drills at SkullSatamon.

"Stingmon, protect everyone" said a boy in a school uniform.

A Humanoid insect like digimon stood near the group and protected them from most of SkullSatamon.

"Slayerdramon, go get him" shouted the green haired girl.

A bipedal armored triceratops with a sword was charging SkullSatamon. "Shoryu Slash" cried the digimon as he shot a beam of energy at SkullSatamon.

"Pegasusmon!" shouted the boy with a cap on his head.

"Shooting Star Shower" said the flying horse like digimon with armor on its head, chest and hooves, as it fired stars at SkullSatamon from its wings.

"Nefertimon" said the only girl with pink on.

"Rosetta Stone" said the sphinx looking digimon as it shot a stone tablet from its chest at SkullSatamon.

The attacks flew at SkullSatamon, who laughed then shouted, "Nail Bone" and shot a beam of light from his staff at the attacks. The attacks collided and exploded. Most of the digimon except Flamedramon had dedigivolved.

"Patamon!" said the boy with the cap on.

"Let's do it TK" said Patamon

"Gatomon!" said the girl in pink.

"Got it Kari" said Gatomon.

**Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon!**

**Gatomon digivolve to…. Angewomon!**

Two angel digimon stood in place of Patamon and Gatomon.

"Now!" shouted TK and Kari.

"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon as his fist glowed and he thrusted it forward sending the energy at SkullSatamon

"Celestial Arrow!" shouted Angewomon as she made an arrow appear on her right arm and shot it at SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon roared in pain and turned to data.

Alex looked back at the battle he and his friends were fighting to see only Allomon still standing. BaoHuckmon charged him.

"Fif Cross!" shouted BaoHuckmon as he slashed Allomon in the shape of a cross and turned Allomon into data.

Garrett, Alex and, James ran over to the small group to see if they were alright.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah we're fine" said the boy with goggle on his head as he attempted to put his arm around Kari, who smacked his arm away and moved closer to TK.

"Well, it's nice to meet you my name's Garrett Ricardo" said Garrett holding out his hand to shake the other group's hand.

"I'm Davis Motomiya" said the boy with goggles on his head as he shook his hand, "and these are my friends"

"I'm Yolei Inoue" said the tall girl.

"I'm Cody Hida" said the short boy.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji" said the boy in the school uniform

"I'm Kari Yagami" said Kari.

"I'm Takeru Takashi but, you can call me TK" said TK.

"And I'm Karis Compalara" said the girl with green hair.

"Well hi, I'm Alex Thomason" said Alex

"And I'm James Biocrocis" said James.

"It's nice to meet you" everyone said and started laughing.

"Hey you guys wanna hang out later?" asked Davis.

"Sure" said Garrett.

"Meet us at the part across the street in an hour and bring your digimon" said Davis before he and his friends ran off.

Garrett ,Alex and, James went back to the college and explained everything that happen to Gennai.

"Hmmm… This isn't a good sign" said Gennai.

"So, what do we do?" asked James.

"Well, you meet the new digidestined already. So I suggest that you go and meet with them at the park now" said Gennai.

"Ok well see you later Gennai" said Garrett and they walked off to the park to meet their new friends.

**So how do you like these new characters? I want to hear your thoughts so plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was a long one…. I hope to make more like that from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Garrett, Alex and, James with their digimon walked to the park across the street from the university after class to meet up with the digidestined.

Garrett could hear Davis on the other side of the street saying, "Don't worry they'll be here"

"Ok Davis a little longer and if they don't show we're leaving" Garrett heard someone say.

"Davis" shouted Alex as they saw Davis and the other Digidestined sitting around some benches.

"I told you they'd be here Tai" Davis said to a boy with large brown spiky hair.

"Ok whatever Davis, So who are you?" the boy.

"The name's Garrett, this is Alex and James. Nice to meet you" said Garrett, holding his hand out to shake the boy's hand.

"Taichi Yagami, but call me Tai" said the boy shaking Garrett's hand.

"Yamato Ishida, but call me Matt" said the tall blonde boy next to Tai.

The redhead girl near Tai blushed for some reason but then turns to Garrett and said, "Sora Takenouchi" with a smile.

One of the boys was messing with his computer. He had short brown hair and he looked up and put his laptop away and shook Garrett's hand and said, "Koushiro Izumi, I prefer to be called Izzy though"

The oldest of the group a doctor looking guy smiled and shook Garrett's hand as well, "Joe, Joe Kido"

The last one, a girl with beautiful shoulder length light brown hair shook Garrett's hand and winked at James, who turned blood red. "My name's Mimi Tachikawa"

"It's nice to meet you all" said Alex, with a smile.

"So now that the introductions are done, let's get down to business" said Tai.

"Somehow SkullSatamon came back and was able to attack us" said Kari.

"Is this the first time you guys have faced ultimate level digimon in a while?" asked Garrett.

"Yes actually" said Karis, "We normally have rookie or champions come thru but, we did have a Mega come thru a few days ago"

"Then the situation isn't any different that America" said James, "We originally had almost no digimon appearances. But then a week after Garrett got Huckmon, three champions appeared and attack our town. We beat them and then three weeks later a Mega came out of nowhere and we almost couldn't beat it. Thankfully Garrett was able to digivolve Huckmon into SaviorHuckmon but, he hasn't been able to since" explained James.

"Wow, a lot is happening in the outside world" said Matt.

Garrett glanced to his right and spotted something in the trees. He furrowed his brows.

"Alex, we're being watched" Garrett whispered to Alex.

"What?" asked TK.?

"Quiet down" said James.

"There's someone in the trees" Garrett said quietly.

"So? He'll probably get away before you can get to him" said Davis.

"That's where you're wrong Davis" said Garrett.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"Watch" said Garrett.

Garrett turned around and jumped at the person in the trees. Garrett smirked, it was 20 feet, no problem, he could do five times that. Garrett grabbed the person and slammed them to the ground from the tree. The person landed with a thud. Garrett jumped down and picked him up and flung him over his shoulder and walked over to the digidestined, whose jaws were on the ground.

"How?" asked Davis.

"Special training and I'm super strong" said Garrett as he set the person down on the bench.

"He's got a mask on" said Karis, she reached for the hem of the mask and began to pull it up when the man opened his eyes and grabbed Karis' arm and threw her. Davis caught her and looked in surprise at the man. Garrett got down in a fighting stance and so did the man.

The man charged. He threw a couple punches at Garrett, who dodged them. Then kneed the man in the stomach. The man stumbled back and Garrett kicked him with a roundhouse kick to the man's head. The man fell on the ground unconscious. Garrett walked over to him and pulled off the mask.

Karis gasped and covered her mouth.

"Karis, do you know this man?" asked Garrett.

"Yes, he's my brother, Mark" said Karis.

"What?" said the digidestined.

"Yes that's my brother" said Karis.

"But, you told us you didn't have any family" said Davis, looking at her saddened.

"I lied because….."Started Karis.

"You're not from this time are you" said James.

Karis looked at James in surprise, "Yes that's correct, but how did you know?"

"Your D-Arc Terminal, it keeps flashing that the year is 2035" said James.

Karis looked down at her DAT and quickly pressed a button to turn it off.

"Karis, is this true?" asked TK.

"Yes, I came from the year 2035 to prevent a war from happening that most of you die in. I have to prevent it from happening otherwise Dragomon and the Seven Demon Lords and their army will rule both the Digital and the Real world" said Karis.

"Are you serious?" said Davis.

"Yes, and for my brother to come means that they lost Tokyo Tower. So the enemy could send their forces into the past and destroy us before the war so they win it easier" said Karis.

"Well, I may be new, but" said Garrett pointing his fist at Karis, "You can count on me, I'm not about to lose a battle to any digimon. I swear my life on it"

"Meet too" said James

"Don't forget me" said Alex, as they put their fists next to Garrett's.

"I'm in, can't let the next generation have all the fun" said Tai putting his fist up as well.

Matt shook his head and did the same. Sora smiled and put her fist up along with Davis, Joe, Ken, Yolei, TK, Kari, and Izzy.

"I'm the youngest but I can't let you all do this by yourselves" said Cody.

The all had their fists up in a circle waiting for Karis to put her fist in the missing spot. She smiled and put her fist there.

"Hey, don't forget about me" said Mark, who hopped up.

"I'm in with you guys" said Mark and put his fist next to his sister's and smiled.

"It's good to have you Mark, now we promise to make sure that this war is stopped before it begins" said Garrett.

"Yeah" said everyone and they threw their fist into the air and cheered.

"It's getting late guys, and tomorrow meet in front of the university, we got to show you guys something" said Garrett.

"What?" asked Tai?

"Do you know about the class on the seven floor in room 703?" asked Garrett.

"No" said Tai.

"Then, it's a surprise" said Alex.

"Just meet us there and we'll show you the rest" said James.

"So good night" said Garrett before he, Alex and, James walked off to their apartment.

"What do you guys think? Can we trust them?" asked Davis.

"Yeah, we can trust them" said Tai, "It's late so let's head home guys"

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways and went home.

**So this seemed like a good chapter. Hoped you all liked it**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my last chapter was pretty short compared to the one before it. So plz people I want more reviews and favorites and followers for this story so make my dream come true plz! **

The next day…..

Garrett leaned against the gate in front of Tokyo University. James and Alex had already taken Cody to the classroom to meet Gennai. Garrett shook his head in disappointment. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a faded skull with wings coming out the back and on top of the skull it said Phantom Flight, he also had blue jeans on and a pair of dark blue running shoes. Around his neck was a small wooden skull with red, black and, dark blue beads on either side of the skull. Garrett sighed.

'Might as well do some training while I wait" Garrett said to himself.

Garrett got into a hand stand and started doing upside down push-ups. A few minutes later, Tai and the rest of the Digidestined walked up and saw Garrett doing the upside down push-ups. His shirt had fallen down to reveal his rock hard six pack abs. All the girls looked at him and, literally, almost started drooling over him.

"Ninety-nine. One hundred. Ok well now that's done" said Garrett as he flipped over and stood up and turned around and saw the Digidestined. The girls were looking away from him with a pink tint on their cheeks and the guys', excluding TK and Ken; faces were blood red with envy.

Garrett cracked a smile and said, "Guess you saw something didn't you?"

"Yep" Mimi said quietly.

"Well anyways, let's go" said Garrett.

"Wait Cody's-"started Yolei.

"He's already inside with Alex and James" said Garrett.

"Oh, ok then" said Yolei.

They walked in thru the front door and the front desk lady looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"They're with me" said Garrett. The lady nodded and they got into the elevator.

"So where's your Digimon?" Garrett asked.

"Well, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, and Gomamon are in the digital world" said Tai.

"But, Patamon, Gatomon, DemiVeemon, Upamon and, Poromon are in our backpacks" said TK.

"Yep" said Davis' backpack, before DemiVeemon pocked his head out.

"Get back in there" said Davis.

"Don't worry, the class is the first room on the left" said Garrett as the elevator opened to the seventh floor.

They walked out and walked into room 703. The Digidestined looked in awe at the room and all the Digimon in it.

"Ah Tai and friends it's good to see you again" said the Professor.

"Gennai?" said Kari.

"Yes Kari it's me" said Gennai.

"Gennai!" said the Digidestined, who ran over to Gennai.

Garrett looked over to the far side of the room and saw Clair writing something in her notebook. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey Clair, what's up?" said Garrett.

"Nothing" Clair said coldly.

"What are you writing there?" asked Garrett.

"Writing what I want my Digimon partner to be like" said Clair.

"Could I see?" asked Garrett.

Clair looked at him and handed her notebook to him.

_My Digimon Partner_

_A strong fighter, someone who can protect me .Someone that understands me. A knight in black armor who will always be there for me no matter what. A partner that will never abandon me no matter what he's told. That's the partner for me._

Garrett nodded after reading it.

"This sounds like a Digimon I know, his name is AxeKnightmon" said Garrett. Just as he said that the ceiling exploded. Garrett threw himself over Clair as debris flew towards. Garrett stood up and spun around to see Laylamon, or also known as Lilithmon, floating in the air near the hole in the ceiling.

"Hello Digi-fool" said Lilithmon, "I'm here to destroy you once and for all Child of Hope"

"HEY" shouted Garrett. Lilithmon turned to Garrett.

Garrett's eyes were red with anger and said, "Your gonna have to deal with me first"

Garrett jumped at Lilithmon. Who backed up in surprise? Garrett's fist glowed red with energy. He brought back his right fist and thrusted it right into Lilithmon's face, who flew back after being hit.

Garrett landed on the ground and glared at Lilithmon.

"What are you?" Lilithmon asked.

"Someone that destroys demons" said Garrett, "I know who you are Lilithmon, Demon lord of Lust, you're the reason for my uncle's DEATH"

Garrett flew at Lilithmon and slammed his fist into her stomach.

Lilithmon broke thru the wall and thru three more before stopping.

"What is he?" asked Davis is fear and shock.

"A hero" said Clair.

Garrett flew at Lilithmon again but, Lilithmon smirked and said, "Not so fast, Nazar Nail" as she hit Garrett in his left shoulder with her Nazar Nail and sent him flying back into the classroom. He screamed in pain as the Nazar Nail's deadly poison slowly ate away at his shoulder.

"GARRETT" everyone screamed.

"Patamon!" shouted TK.

"Right" said Patamon.

**Patamon double digivolve to….. MagnaAngemon**

"Stand back" said MagnaAngemon, as he prepared his Magna Antidote.

"No you don't" shouted Lilithmon, "Phantom needles" as she shot a barrage of black needles at MagnaAngemon, who was knocked down after being hit by the attack.

"MagnaAngemon!" shouted TK.

Garrett screamed louder and louder and then Clair, who was kneeling down next to Garrett started crying.

"Don't die" she whispered.

Just then the sky opened to the Digital world and a massive beam fell in front of Garrett and Clair. The light forced Lilithmon back. MagnaAngemon put his hand on Garrett and activated his Magna Antidote, curing Garrett of the poison and healing most of his injuries before MagnaAngemon dedigivolved back to Patamon. TK ran over to him and picked up Patamno and held him.

The light faded and a massive knight in black armor with a dual spear in one hand and an axe in the other stood in front of Clair. He kneeled.

"Clair, I am glad to finally meet you. My name is AxeKnightmon and I am your partner" said the knight.

"M-my partner?" said Clair.

"Yes, now let me handle this weakling" said Axeknightmon, who turned and faced Lilithmon.

"You traitor!" spat Lilithmon, "You will die for betraying the Demon Lords"

"I will end you Lilithmon, I am finally free of your evil power, I will now protect my partner and her friends" shouted Axeknightmon as he thrusted his lance at Lilithmon, who defected it with her Nazar Nail. He brought his axe up and swung it and connected with Lilithmon's side. She flew back into the wall.

"Treason Vortex" shouted AxeKnightmon as he spun his 'Twin Spear' to create a dark vortex and threw it at Lilithmon. Lilithmon looked in anger as the vortex flew at her.

"Maybe next time AxeKnightmon" said Lilithmon before disappearing into the shadows.

AxeKnightmon put his hand out and the vortex disappeared.

Garrett opened his eyes and saw Clair with a big smile on her face. He sat up and saw AxeKnightmon standing in front of him and Clair.

"Hey AxeKnightmon" said Garrett, as he sat up. Clair slowly helped him up and helped him walk towards AxeKnightmon.

"Sir Garrett" said Axeknightmon, as he kneeled before Garrett and Clair, "It is an honor to see you again"

Garrett chuckled and said, "It is good to see you too my friend, I see you finally got free of that demon's control"

"It was thanks to your help that I was able to get free from the demons, without you I would still be under their control" said AxeKnightmon.

"Don't worry friend, just be sure to protect your partner as much as you can" said Garrett.

"I will sir" said AxeKnightmon before turning into data and going into Clair's D-Arc Terminal.

"Looks like you finally got your partner" said Garrett.

"Yeah, I did" said Clair, with a pink tint on her cheeks.

The Digidestined stood and watched the whole thing unfold before their eyes and were impressed by the new kids skill and his strength.

"I still wonder what he is" said Karis.

"Something we may never understand Karis" said Mark, as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You kid's better get going" said Gennai, "I'll handle things here but, it seems you all still need to tell each other somethings"

"Right" said the Digidestined.

"Garrett, Clair, "Come on we gotta go" said Alex. They left the building and went to the park to discuss some things they everyone needed to know still.

**So how was it good huh? I like it so what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DESTROY the world!**

**JK I see you all never review!**

**SO next chapter**

The group quickly made its way to the park and sat around some benches.

"So, does anyone know what Gennai was talking about" asked Davis.

"Yes" said Garrett.

"What?" said Karis?

"It's about me" he said, "what I really am"

Everyone looked at Garrett and gave him their full attention.

"I'm not one hundred percent human" said Garrett, "I'm part angel"

"What? Are you joking?" said Davis.

Garrett glared at him and said, "Davis, shut up"

"Anyways, I am not the only angel here. Supposedly there are more and I need to find them to fight the demons that will come" said Garrett.

"Like who?" said TK.

"Like Lucifer and Satan" said Garrett?

"Ohhh" said TK

"Yeah" said Garrett.

"I don't believe you" said Davis.

"Really?" said Garrett.

"Yeah, doesn't make any sense to me" said Davis.

Garrett stood up and walked and raised his power to were the energy was visible around him and then a pair of wings of pure flames sprouted out of his back.

"OMG" said Kari.

Garrett turned to them and their jaws dropped.

"Believe me now?" asked Garrett

"Yep" said Davis with his jaw on the floor.

"Well, I will need your help to find the other angels" said Garrett.

Mark rubbed his chin and looked at Garrett's wings.

"I've seen wings like that before" said Mark, "It was in the battlefield in the future. A soldier with a Commandramon partner lead a charge against a large Scubamon force that was advancing on our HQ when I saw a blue pair of wings like that and saw the man. He was fighting another man with a pair of black wings though"

Garrett looked at Alex.

"Alex, I know we trained together but, I want to see you raise your power level to the max" said Garrett.

Alex clenched his fist and raised his power with a roar. "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA"

A faint outline of blue wings came out of Alex's back and everyone was in awe!

"Push your limits Alex" said Garrett, "PUSH IT"

Alex roared louder and the wings became more visible. "Almost there" said Garrett.

Garrett pointed the palm of his hand at Alex and said, "Push it, or you'll never block my attack Alex"

Alex looked at him with wide eyes and Garrett created a ball of energy in his hand

Alex roared louder until his wings were fully visible.

"Good job Alex" said Garrett.

Alex's wings disappeared and he fell to his knees, "How do you do this? You make it look so easy?"

"Because I've had practice, unlike you" said Garrett smirking, "No one's perfect at this on their first time"

"Really?" said Alex.

"First time you did it you lasted ten minutes" said Alex.

"Ok fine I'm better at it than you! I realized mine back in 2001 ok" said Garrett.

"Thought so!" shouted Alex before he fell flat on his back.

Everyone ran over and helped him up then went home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angels awaken!**

**This is gonna be good!**

As the group walked home, Garrett called TK and Kari over to him.

"What's up?" asked Tk.

Garrett handed TK and Kari each a blue pill and said, "Take it before you sleep tonight"

"Why?" asked Kari.

"Cause I believe you guys are angels like me and Alex, this pill will show you how you awaken your powers in the future" said Garrett.

"You would know this?" said TK.

"Yes I took one after I awoken my power and I saw what happened that day again" said Garrett, "So it should do the same for you"

"Ok so we're going to have a strange dream tonight basically?" asked Kari.

"Yeah basically" said Garrett.

"Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow" said Kari and TK before they ran off to their apartments and took the pill and went into a deep slumber.

**TK's dream**

TK and Kari were walking down the street in front of Obidia High School when suddenly; NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon flew at them from the sky.

"I have you now Child of Light!" shouted LadyDevimon as she attempted to attack Kari.

TK watched as the girl of his dreams was about to be attacked by a demon. He gritted his teeth and jumped in front of Kari and roared, "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM KARI!"

A column of energy surrounded TK as he roared those words and ten golden wings sprouted from his back and a rombus like shield covered his right arm and a glowing blue blade extended from it and another shield covered his left arm. TK's sapphire eyes glowed with power as he slashed at LadyDevimon and forced her back.

"What is that!?" said NeoDevimon.

"Your worst nightmare" said TK as he charged them. His dream slowly faded away but, the last thing he heard was his name being screamed out.

**Kari's dream**

Kari watched as TK fought NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon. She was amazed at his power. NeoDevimon got a lucky hit on TK and sent him crashing to the ground. Kari raced over to him calling out his name, "TK!"

NeoDevimon laughed into the sky and flew at the fallen child of Hope; saying, "Child of Hope, it is time to DIE"

"Guilty Claw" shouted NeoDevimon as he swung his claw at TK.

"NO!" screamed Kari.

Like TK a column of energy surrounded her and ten golden wings sprouted from her back and a javelin appeared in her right hand and armor covered her forearms. She charged NeoDevimon, who stumbled back in shock.

"Eden's Javelin!" shouted Kari as a beam of energy shot out of her Javelin and at NeoDevimon, who dodged it.

She looked back and saw TK get up, she sighed in relief.

Just like TK's she slowly faded from her dream as they attacked NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon…..

The next morning TK and Kari walked towards Obidia High school staring at the ground, "That was some dream last night" said TK.

"I know" said Kari.

Tk looked at Kari with surprise, "You saw it too?"

"You turning into an angel? Yes" said Kari.

"Wow, well I do say that was really cool" said TK.

"But, there's one thing I want to say to you TK" said Kari.

"What?" said TK.

"If what happened in our dream comes true I want you to know that…. I care about you. More than anyone TK" said Kari.

"Kari" said TK, who took Kari's hands in his own and said, "You're the most important person to me Kari, if something was to happen to you…. I don't know what I'd do"

"Ohhhh TK….." said Kari as she hugged TK and put her head against his chest and barely whispered, "I love you"

TK smiled as he heard her, "Kari"

She looked up at him, "I love you too" he said.

She smiled and he leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss. They broke away and she snuggled her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight.

"I promise, nothing will happen to you" said TK.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me but, promise me you'll stay safe" said Kari.

"I promise" said TK.

They broke apart and headed to the park across the street from the university. They arrived and realized they were early. They walked over to a bench and sat down together and Kari laid her head on TK's shoulder and TK laid his head on top of hers and they both slowly fell asleep.

**I have no idea if this was a good Idea or not but TAKARI fans thank me and tell me how it is!**


	11. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
